Le Compagnon Personnel
by BlackAngelz
Summary: TRADUCTION de Lincoln Six Echo. Obi-Wan n'est pas du tout content lorsqu'il reçoit une récompense plutôt inhabituelle... ObiWanXAnakin Slash
1. Chapter 1

LE COMPAGNON PERSONNEL

* * *

**BlackAngelz : Je ne suis pas l'auteur, je traduis cette fanfiction**

Titre Original : THE PERSONAL COMPANION

Auteur : Lincoln Six Echo

La fic comprend 7 chapitres. Vous pouvez lire la version originale (en anglais) sur son profil.

* * *

**L'histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif (UA) où l'esclavage est une pratique normale dans la République (comme cela peut l'être en dehors); et où les Jedis ont le droit de se marier et de fonder une famille.**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

Le couloir résonnait des pas d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, alors que ses bottes heurtaient le sol en marbre dans un enchaînement rapide.

Les personnes présentes se poussèrent pour le laisser passer, avant de se réunir de nouveau, murmurant entre eux combien ils étaient surpris; alors qu'Obi-Wan s'en allait.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maître Jedi, Membre du Conseil, l'archétype même du Jedi serein, était ce jour là d'une humeur exécrable; et chaque personne qui l'apercevait ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait lui causer une telle irritation.

Obi-Wan, était inconscient de la curiosité qu'il suscitait de part son étrange comportement. Il était bien trop occupé à reprendre le contrôle de ses turbulentes émotions.

Lui, l'homme qui avait empêché un nombre infini de guerres, qui avait tempéré des centaines de disputes, qui avait réussit à garder son calme alors qu'il traitait avec des politiciens véreux et des tyrans, qui avait privilégié la raison et triomphé du plus grand des dangers auquel un Jedi puisse faire face - deux seigneurs Siths - celui là même avait été complètement secoué par ce qu'il avait lu sur le parchemin, à présent chiffonné, qu'il tenait en main.

Atteignant finalement sa destination, Obi-Wan secoua les épaules et entra dans le bureau de Mace Windu, après avoir utilisé la Force pour en ouvrir la porte.

Le maître leva le regard des documents qu'il vérifiait, ne montrant aucune surprise à la vue de son ami énervé, ni de son entrée peu orthodoxe.

"Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Mace !" commença Obi-Wan brandissant le parchemin devant l'homme assis.

Mace prit le parchemin, le défroissa brevèment et l'examinera minutieusement. Il le glissa à nouveau dans la main du jeune maître. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit vrai Obi-Wan »

Obi-Wan grogna presque en s'asseyant lourdement dans une chaise en face du bureau.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris au Chancelier de me faire cadeau d'un... d'un..."

"Cadeau personnalisé?" suggéra Mace, délicatement. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait été amusé de voir Le Négociateur a court de mots, mais cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Son ami était complètement désespéré.

"Si on peut appeler ça comme ça..."

"Tu as empêché une guerre civile sur sa planète natale. Il veut te récompenser."

"Je suis un Jedi, Mace. Je n'ai pas besoin de récompense - et encore moins une de ce type... Dis-moi, est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à quelqu'un qui apprécierait ce genre de cadeau?" demanda Obi-Wan, espérant fortement une réponse négative.

"Bien sur que non, Obi-Wan. Mais le Chancelier sait que tu n'as pas de liaison et il a probablement pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te serait agréable."

Obi-Wan se redressa alors que ses mains se crispèrent si fort autour des bras de la chaise, que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. "C'est encore pire" dit-il la voix basse et douloureuse, comme si de vieilles cicatrices venaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau. "Il ne me voit pas comme un male libidineux mais comme un homme qui n'est pas capable de trouver quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit."

Mace soupira, sachant parfaitement ce qui tourmentait à présent l'esprit de son ami. "Obi-Wan, s'il te plait, calmes-toi. Je suis sur que le Chancelier a voulut te donner quelque chose de spécial, et que son choix n'implique aucun jugement personnel."

Obi-Wan acquiesça. "Je sais Mace. Désolé pour l'éclat de colère, mais tu sais ce que je pense de l'esclavage, en particulier l'esclavage sexuel."

"Bien sûr Obi-Wan. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, à ta place, je serais moi aussi complètement déboussolé."

Le plus jeune Jedi prit une profonde et longue inspiration puis reprit le parchemin. "Penses-tu que nous pouvons contacter le Comité et dire qu'il y a eut une erreur? Que le Chancelier ne savait pas que j'étais en couple ou quelque chose comme ça? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est bien d'un esclave sexuel."

Mace secoua la tête. "C'est trop tard Obi-Wan. Ton Compagnon Personnel a déjà été transférer - et tu sais ce qui leurs arrivent lorsqu'ils qu'ils sont refusés..."

Obi-Wan sentit sa gorge se serrée. Il savait ce qui arrivait aux Compagnons Personnels lorsque ceux-ci étaient refusés ou abandonnés par le maître auquel ils avaient été assignés. Ils finissaient dans les pires bordels où ils passaient toute leur vie, jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient trop vieux ou en trop mauvaise santé pour être utile, puis ils étaient rejetés et laissés pour mort.

"Mais ce ne serait pas de sa faute..." essaya de raisonner Obi-Wan.

"Cela n'a aucune importance aux yeux du Comité. Ce serait quand même un rejet et serait punis comme tel."

Obi-Wan se fit silencieux alors qu'il caressait son menton barbu. Quelle situation ! Pourquoi, de toutes les choses qu'il était possible de lui offrir, le Chancelier avait-il choisi un esclave? Un esclave sexuel entraîné qui plus est ! Il ressentit l'irrationnel désir d'aller jusqu'au bureau du Chancelier, de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'a ce que les dents lui en tombent. Il chassa rapidement cette idée, relâchant sa colère et sa frustration dans la Force.

"Bon..." dit-il finalement. "Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'aille le récupérer avant que le Comité pense que je l'ai rejeté. Leurs plus proches bureaux sont à coté du Sénat..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de quitter le temple Obi-Wan. Ton Compagnon Personnel est déjà là." répondit Mace en étendant le bras pour montrer l'autre coté de la pièce.

Obi-Wan tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction indiqué et vit un jeune homme, assis sur le canapé, un mince sac trônant à ses pieds.

Il se dégoûta intérieurement. Désorienté comme il l'était, il n'avait pas sentit l'autre présence dans la pièce. Il espérait seulement que le jeune homme ne soit pas trop vexé de certaines des choses qu'il avait dites.

"Viens ici, Anakin." Dit Mace, poliment. "Il est temps de te présenter ton nouveau Maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Le jeune homme se leva, attrapa son sac au passage et marcha vers le bureau alors qu'Obi-Wan rougissait de la tête aux pieds.

Il semblait avoir dans les vingt ans, et était grand avec de larges épaules. Ses cheveux étaient blond foncé et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son visage était doux, avec des traits raffinés, des lèvres pleines et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

D'un point de vue général, il semblait très avenant, et était clairement séduisant - pour quelqu'un attiré par les hommes - ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Obi-Wan.

Il avait lu une fois que le Comité lisait le dossier du Maître Jedi en question avant de lui assigner un Compagnon Personnel, mais il semblait clair que dans son cas, ils s'étaient trompés- pas qu'Obi-Wan eut envie de se plaindre, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais eut recours à un esclave, peu importe que ce soit une femme ou un homme.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête et dit d'un ton cultivé "Maître Kenobi, mon nom est Anakin Skywalker et je suis entièrement à votre service."

"Ravi de te rencontrer" répondit Obi-Wan. "J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère concernant ce que j'ai pu dire il y a quelques minutes"

"Non Maître, je ne le suis pas. Maître Windu m'avait prévenu de votre probable réaction"

Obi-Wan se tourna pour faire face à Mace et leva un sourcil. "Suis-je si prévisible?" demanda-t-il.

"En termes de moralité, d'intégrité, d'honneur et d'esclavage? Oui, mon ami, tu es plus que prévisible." répondit Mace avec un sourire."Maintenant, pourquoi n'amènes-tu pas Anakin dans tes quartiers? Il peut dormir dans la chambre du Padawan, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu prennes un nouvel apprenti."

Obi-Wan regarda Mace avec surprise. "Je pensais qu'Anakin vivrait dans le quartier des serviteurs, avec les autres." Il était un peu solitaire et même s'il avait aimé partager ses quartiers avec son Padawan, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de les partager avec un homme entraîné depuis l'enfance à offrir ses faveurs sexuelles.

Mace le regarda sévèrement. "Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir si bête Obi-Wan. Tu dois savoir que les Compagnons Personnels sont censés vivre avec leur maître. Le Comité va très certainement surveiller tes actes pendant quelques mois, et envoyer Anakin vivre loin de toi, cela ressemblera à un rejet pour eux."

Obi-Wan put seulement acquiescer, alors qu'il maudissait mentalement le Comité. "Bien. Anakin s'il te plait, suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison."

"Oui Maître" dit le jeune homme dans un sourire, se penchant pour attraper son sac, avant de marcher au pas avec Obi-Wan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Le Temple Jedi était sans aucun doute le plus beau bâtiment dans lequel Anakin Skywalker soit jamais entré. Il devait se forcer à ne pas fixer, bouche ouverte, les alentours, alors qu'il suivait son nouveau maître dans un dédale de couloirs et de vestibules.

Le Temple était si grand, si imposant, si solennel et élégant, le tout sans être prétentieux comme certains des palaces qu'Anakin avait pu voir par le passé.

Ça et là, le jeune homme pouvait entrevoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des pièces et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il aperçut quelques jardins. Des jardins ! Sur Coruscant ! C'était si incroyable ! Anakin pensa qu'il aimerait bien les explorer, enfin si son maître le lui permettait.

Son Maître... Anakin sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à ces mots, alors qu'il regardait l'homme à qui il avait été offert.

La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme cela était arrivé lorsque Obi-Wan Kenobi était entré dans le bureau de Maître Windu, et qu'il avait alors réalisé que c'était l'homme à qui il était assigné.

Petit, une chevelure bien peignée, d'une couleur auburn tirant sur le rouge, légèrement grisonnante sur les tempes, une barbe bien entretenue, des yeux bleus gris, des traits réguliers... c'était le visage de son Maître. Concernant son corps, Obi-Wan Kenobi était plus mince et plus petit qu'Anakin, mais le jeune esclave n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était inutile de se mesurer à la force du plus vieux, et pas seulement parce que c'était un Jedi.

La stature compacte de son Maître semblait crier à quel point il contrôlait son pouvoir, de même que ses yeux disait à quel point son âme était pure; un savant mélange qu'Anakin était impatient de découvrir.

Quand Anakin avait appris la semaine précédente qu'il avait été définitivement assigné à quelqu'un, il avait espéré -prié en réalité- que son nouveau Maître soit quelqu'un de gentil. Quelqu'un qu'il puisse respecter, ainsi que s'occuper et peut être, s'il était vraiment chanceux, quelqu'un qu'il puisse aimer.

Les dieux avaient été miséricordieux et avaient exaucé les prières d'Anakin. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait été offert à un Jedi - ce qui était alors une des plus grandes chances que pouvait avoir un esclave - mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dont il serait assez facile de tomber amoureux.

Finir par appartenir à un membre de l'Ordre Jedi était le rêve de beaucoup d'esclaves. L'Ordre avait la réputation, avérée maintes fois, de bien traiter ses esclaves et de tous les libérer après deux ans de service - ce qui était le minimum légal que chacun avait à respecter avant de pouvoir libérer un esclave.

Une fois libérés, les esclaves de l'Ordre avaient le choix de rester travailler au Temple ou bien de partir et de chercher un autre travail. Trouver un autre poste était une chose assez aisé pour ces hommes et femmes libérés, grâce au soutient de l'Ordre Jedi qui leur donnait une très solide recommandation.

Au dessus de tout cela, il y avait le fait que les Jedis étaient connus pour ne pas abuser d'une quelconque manière que ce soit de leur esclaves; tenant compte de cela, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi tant d'esclaves espéraient finir par appartenir à l'Ordre.

La situation d'Anakin était cependant différente. Ce n'était pas un simple esclave. C'était un Compagnon Personnel, entraîné depuis l'enfance à être ce que son Maître attendrait de lui.

Le Comité des Affaires Relationnelles l'avait acheté quand il avait tout juste quatre ans, payant le prix fort à cause de ses origines et de sa beauté. Son éducation avait été intensive et très diversifiée, couvrant un large panel de sujets tels que la musique, la danse, l'art de la conversation, les us et coutumes et pleins d'autres choses... Et bien sûr, il y avait eut la partie la plus importante de son entraînement, celle concernant l'art de la séduction et les nombreuses techniques sexuelles connues dans la République.

Trop d'argent était investit dans l'éducation des Compagnons Personnels, pour permettre que ceux-ci soient libérés quelques années plus tard. La période minimum obligatoire de service pour un Compagnon Personnel était de vingt-cinq ans, après quoi, il ou elle était définitivement assigné à quelqu'un.

Anakin était au courant de tout cela bien sur, et maintenant qu'il savait qui serait son maître, il pensa que la perspective de passer sa vie au service d'Obi-Wan Kenobi serait assez agréable.

Même si le Maître Jedi n'avait pas été ravi de recevoir un Compagnon Personnel, Anakin était sûr qu'il pourrait lui faire changer d'avis dès que celui-ci découvrirait les nombreux plaisirs que son esclave pouvait lui offrir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Anakin ne remarqua pas que son Maître s'était arrêté devant une porte, avant qu'il n'évite de justesse de heurter le dos de l'autre homme.

"Voilà c'est ici" dit son Maître, ouvrant la porte. "Entres"

Anakin entra et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle maison. Ce qu'il vit était une suite de salles de taille moyenne, simples mais décorées avec soin. Les couleurs dominantes étaient différentes nuances de beige, bleu clair et blanc.

Son Maître lui indiqua les différentes pièces qui composaient l'appartement : la salle de séjour où ils se trouvaient, la cuisine, deux chambres, une salle de bain et un bureau.

"Ceci est ta chambre" dit son Maître, ouvrant la porte de la plus petite chambre."C'était la chambre de mon apprenti, mais il a été fait Chevalier il y a trois mois de cela. Tu peux rester ici jusqu'a ce que je me sentes prêt à prendre un nouveau Padawan."

"Et après?" demanda Anakin.

"Après, nous trouverons une autre solution. peut-être que je déménagerais mes affaires du bureau jusqu'à ma chambre."

"Ou peut-être que je déménagerais dans votre chambre" dit Anakin dans un sourire.

Son Maître fronçât les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas" murmura-t-il puis il soupira. "Viens Anakin, assieds-toi. Nous devons parler."

Anakin fit ce qui lui était demandé, asseyant sa grande taille dans un divan usé mais confortable. Il regarda d'un air attentif son Maître faire les cent pas devant lui et frottant son menton barbu.

Finalement, le Jedi s'arrêta et s'assit sur un fauteuil tout près, et parla d'une voix douce et basse.

"Anakin, tu as du réaliser, au vu de ce que j'ai dit dans le bureau de Maître Windu, que je ne te voulais pas. Je n'ai ni besoin ni le désir d'avoir un Compagnon Personnel. Je trouve l'esclavage barbare et la seule idée que je puisse avoir autorité sur un esclave sexuel me dégoûte profondément. Ceci dit, depuis que tu m'as été donné, et depuis que je sais ce qui t'arriverais si je te rejetais - une fin que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi - j'ai décidé que tu resterais avec moi. Tu auras ta propre chambre à décorer et utiliser comme tu le souhaites, des vêtements et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je te donnerais aussi une petite somme d'argent - pas beaucoup je regrette parce que le salaire d'un Jedi est maigre - pour t'acheter ce que tu souhaites. Si tu as besoin de plus, tu pourras chercher un travail qui te semble attrayant au Temple. Tu es bien sur libre d'aller ou bon te semble à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Temple, même si je préfère que tu me préviennes lorsque tu sors. Les hauts niveaux de Coruscant sont relativement surs, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et comme étant un esclave, tu ne peux pas porter d'armes… Tu es aussi libre de te faire des amis et de passer du temps avec qui tu veux, ainsi que d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un partenaire de ton choix, du moment que tu restes discret - le Comité ne doit rien en savoir." Le Jedi marqua une pause puis demanda : "Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi Anakin? As-tu des questions?"

Anakin cligna des yeux, tentant de retenir une réponse. Il était complètement abasourdie par le discours de son Maître. La seule idée qu'il puisse avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son Maître lui semblait inconcevable.

Rassemblant finalement ses esprits, Anakin murmura "Puis-je parler librement Maître?"

"Bien sur, avec moi, en privé, tu auras toujours la permission de dire ce que tu penses."

"Maître… J'apprécie toute la liberté que vous me donnez et tous les efforts que vous faites pour me rendre la vie agréable mais… qu'en est-il de vous? N'y a-t-il vraiment _rien_ que vous attentiez de moi? Je suis un Compagnon Personnel, je veux prendre soin de vous, vous rendre heureux. C'est mon devoir et mon désir."

Le Jedi secoua la tête "C'est ton éducation qui parle, Anakin. Tu as été endoctriné pour faire passer les désirs et besoins de ton Maître avant les tiens, mais ce n'est plus nécessaire, pas avec moi… Comme je te l'ait dit, je n'ai ni besoin ni envie d'un Compagnon Personnel, bien que je serais heureux si nous devenions amis."

"Avez-vous déjà quelqu'un dans votre vie dont le Comité ignore l'existence?" demanda Anakin, haïssant le ton si bas de sa voix.

"Non, je n'ai personne."

"Alors pourquoi Maître? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez que je sois uniquement un colocataire que vous devrez supporter alors que je peux être bien plus pour vous. Chacun des Maîtres que j'ai eut par le passé été fou de joie d'avoir un Compagnon Personnel, même si ce n'était que pour un temps. Alors pourquoi pas vous?"

Son Maître soupira profondément et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi Anakin. Je suis un Jedi. Je désapprouve l'esclavage - et je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir autorité sur quelqu'un qui n'a d'autre choix que de m'obéir. Quant au "colocataire que je devrais supporter" je peux te trouver un travail au Temple si cela te fait te sentir mieux. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire?"

Anakin secoua la tête, trouvant le changement de sujet déconcertant "Comme quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas… Jardiner, s'occuper des animaux, aider le responsable des quartiers - savais-tu que les Jedis font pousser leur propre nourriture et qu'il cousent eux-mêmes leurs vêtements? Ou peut-être que tu serais intéressé par le fait de travailler au hangar?"

Anakin rayonna à la dernière suggestion. "J'ai toujours aimé la mécanique Maître, mais je n'ai jamais pu développer cet intérêt."

Le plus vieux sourit "C'est parfait. Le Maître en charge de l'équipe mécanique est un vieil ami à moi. J'irais lui parler demain. Il est actuellement sans Padawan et je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait."

Anakin acquiesça puis décida de tenter un dernier essai à être accepter comme plus qu'une personne avec qui son Maître partagerait ses quartiers.

Il se pencha en avant et posa un main sur le genoux du Jedi.

"Maître, s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous montrer combien je peux vous faire vous sentir bien… Je veux le faire, vous ne me forcerez en rien."

Son Maître soupira à nouveau - un geste qu'Anakin commençait à détester - et dit d'un ton patient comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un étudiant un peu lent "C'est ton éducation qui parle, Anakin. On t'a… manipulé l'esprit… depuis l'enfance pour que tu penses que tu souhaites servir ton Maître. J'ai vu cela dans de nombreuses cultures. Tu ne _choisis _pas de faire quelque chose parce que pour toi, il n'y a qu'un choix possible. Tout du moins, il n'y en avait pas d'autre jusqu'à maintenant. Avec le temps tu apprendras à choisir ce qui est bon pour toi et non pas pour ton Maître."

"Mais-" tenta de protester Anakin, mais son Maître le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

"N'insistes pas Anakin. C'est ainsi et cela ne changera pas. En plus de cela, je n'aime même pas les hommes et je me demande pourquoi le Comité t'a assigné à moi. Pas que cela aurait été différent si tu avais été une femme, dis toi bien cela. Et maintenant, veux-tu bien laisser mon genou partir s'il te plait? J'ai du travail à faire dans le bureau."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et frissonna contre le dos du divan, alors qu'il pensait combien sa vie était devenue confuse.

Ce que son Maître avait dit était si incroyable - presque inconcevable. Comment Anakin aurait-il pu seulement penser à faire passer ses désirs avant ceux de son Maître? Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui lui avait été enseigné et tout ce pourquoi il avait toujours vécu.

Son Maître aurait du comprendre cela mieux que personne, étant comment il avait été élevé.

Anakin avait effectué des recherches sur l'Ordre Jedi après avoir sut qu'il allait être assigné à l'un d'entre eux. Et il avait découvert que l'entraînement Jedi ressemblait, de bien des façons, à celui qui lui avait été donné en tant que Compagnon Personnel.

Contrairement aux autres ordres religieux, les membres de l'Ordre Jedi ne le rejoignait pas en tant qu'adultes pleinement conscients de leur décision. A la place de cela, ils étaient donné au Temple alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants et étaient amenés à suivre un code de conduite extrêmement rigide.

Son Maître avait parlé de choisir, de choix, mais que savait-il vraiment à propos de faire des choix qui pouvaient changer une vie? Avait-il choisit de devenir un Jedi? Avait-il choisit de vivre une vie faites de sacrifices et de dangers au service de la Force et de la République ? Serait-il capable d'arrêter de vivre suivant le code et les idéaux qui avaient formatés sa vie si quelqu'un lui demandait de le faire?

Anakin était plus que sur qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait jamais eut à faire ce choix, simplement parce qu'il n'avait que huit mois lorsqu'il avait été admis dans l'Ordre Jedi et que qui plus est, pour lui, cela était inconcevable d'arrêter d'être un Jedi.

Alors après tout, Obi-Wan n'avait pas le droit de blâmer l'entraînement d'Anakin parce que c'était son désir de le servir, même si bien sur, le jeune esclave n'avait pas l'intention de dire tout cela à son Maître. Il ne voulait vraiment pas éveiller l'hostilité du vieux, plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Maintenant qu'il savait quelle gentille et généreuse personne son Maître était, Anakin était d'autant plus convaincu qu'il pourrait facilement l'aimer - et il ne voulait perdre la meilleur chance d'être heureux que le destin lui ait jamais donné.

Anakin voulait se rendre utile, apprendre ce que son Maître aimait et n'aimait pas, découvrir ce que l'homme attendait d'un ami et d'un amant… et puis il le lui donnerait.


End file.
